「Jekyll」 and 「Hyde」
by Musang Tampan
Summary: Disaat Perasaan yang tabu Melahirkan Sisi lain dari diri mu dapatkah kau mengendalikannya? Siapa yang sebenarnya? Warning : Disturbing content, Lesbians , Selfcest, Suicidal Thoughts and Character Broken(?) Cover Image Milik FantasticPlanets


Hai wan kawan… maap fic sebelah belum di update… karna lagi kena Writer Block  
Mohon yang udah angkat bangku buat dilempar ditaro lagi bangkunya…  
Ehm.. jadi ini sebuah langkah merangkak keluar dari neraka nista ini

Selamat membaca~

Btw seperti yang kalian tahu, ini adalah song fic... jadi lebih nikmat kalo sambil denger lagunya

「Jekyll and Hyde」

* * *

Vocaloid©Yamaha,Crypton dan wan kawannya

Miku ft IA – Jekyll and Hyde© FantasticPlanets

* * *

 _Fic ini sepenuhnya punya saya,saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil sedikit pun dari cerita ini_

 _Apabila ada kesamaan ide, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan,ide cerita ini sepenuhnya berasal dari saia_

* * *

 **Warning** : Disturbing content, Lesbians , Selfcest, Suicidal Thoughts and Character Broken

Okay happy Reading

* * *

 ** _Noboru etsuraku sono tochuu deatta_**

 ** _Totemo watashi to niteru ko_**

 _Miku Pov_

Aku membuka mataku…  
Gelap… Itulah kesan pertama yang aku lihat… Samar-Samar aku melihat Siluet Seorang Wanita  
Aku menghampirinya  
Saat itulah ia membalikan badannya

Wajahnya sama Dengan Ku

 ** _Sonna ii ko ja dooru ni sarechau wa_**

 ** _Kusari o chigitte ageru wa_**

 _IA Pov_

Aku melihatnya, ya… Wanita yang begitu lemah

Aku membencinya…

Aku ingin membunuhnya…

"Jadilah Boneka ku"

 ** _Shunkan shikai subete chuu made hirugaeru to_**

 ** _Mishiranu watashi ga... kare o ayameteta wa_**

 _Miku pov_

Mendengar nya membuat ku merinding… Ia memiliki wajah dan suara yang benar benar mirip  
Kepalaku serasa berputar…  
Keadaan menjadi terang

Lalu aku menyadari Bau darah yang menyengat dari tubuh lelaki yang aku sangat sayangi

 ** _Konna no kiite'nai wa_**

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Mikuo-Niisama?!"

 ** _Ara kikarete'nai wa_**

"Kau tidak mau bertanya padaku?" Ucap Wanita yang berada di depan ku  
Gadis yang sangat mirip dengan ku  
Aku ingin lari dari situ..namun tubuh ku tidak mau menuruti ku

 ** _Hayaku Hayaku Hayaku ... koko o dete yo_**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BIARKAN AKU PERGI" Aku berteriak ketakutan

 ** _Mada ya yo motto tanoshimimasho_**

 ** _H_ _ontou wa nee ureshii n desho?_ _Nani o konkyo ni yuu no?_**

"Tidak mau…Lagi Pula kau senang bukan? Melihatnya berlumuran darah seperti ini" Ucapnya sambil menyentuh pisau yang tersangkut di kerongkongan Mikuo-niisama?

Wanita ini gila

 ** _Nani o konkyo ni yuu no?_**

"APA MAKSUD MU?"

Aku mencoba berlari namun tidak sanggup  
Aku tidak berlari dari tempat ini

Aku berlari dari kenyataan yang ia katakan…

 ** _Datte_ _Datte_ _Datte ... anna anata_**

"Aku adalah dirimu,dan kau adalah diriku… Aku adalah wujud kebencian mu"

Aku terdiam…

Ini sangat gila  
Rasanya seperti Akulah yang membunuh Mikuo-Niisama

Tapi... mengapa

Mengapa aku tidak terkejut saat ia mengaku sebagai Diriku?

"Sudahkah Kau Lupa? Miku?" Lanjutnya

 ** _Aitsu no uragiri o_**

 ** _Yurusenakatta no_**

 _Flashback_

" _Mikuo-niisama? Niisama tidak akan meninggalkan ku kan?"_

" _tentu saja tidak Miku-chan"_

 _._

 _Ting bel rumah berbunyi… aku pun bergegas membuka pintu  
Dan didepanku, berdirilah Nii-sama yang telah kembali setelah beberapa tahun bekerja  
Bersama Seorang wanita dewasa… Meiko-san  
Istri dari Nii-sama_

 _End of Flashback_

 ** _Sou desho..._**

 ** _Demo..._**

Aku menggigit bibir ku

Yang ia katakan itu benar sepenuhnya  
Aku mencintai Mikuo-niisama  
Aku juga yang membunuh nya  
Aku tahu ini adalah hal yang tabu

Tapi…

 ** _Uzoumuzou ga gizen no doresu kite_**

 ** _Damashite? Damasare? Mirai mo okasu no?_**

 _Flashback_

" _Kenalkan… ini adalah Meiko-san… eh maksud ku Hatsune Meiko-san"  
_ " _Salam Kenal ya Miku-chan~ Wah kamu benar benar mirip dengan Mikuo ya"_

 _Apakah aku terlalu Munafik untuk menerima keberadaan nya?_

 ** _Ripurei shikai subete chuu made hirugaette_**

 ** _Tsumi dake seotte anata ... yami o samayou_**

 _2 tahun lamanya_

 _Aku menahan rasa sakit ini  
Dan saat itu aku takbisa menahanya lagi_

" _Miku-chan, aku akan pergi kerja lembur… nanti saat Meiko pulang buatkanlah makanan yang enak ya"_

 _Ini menyakitkan_

" _ **Lakukanlah… Miku Ku,Sayang"**_

" _Miku-Chaan aku pulang~ aku sudah dengar dari Mikuo…eeh kau tidak perlu membuatkan makanan untukku"  
_ " _tidak apa apa kok Meiko-san… ini sebagai balasan karna telah menjaga Kaito-Niisama"_

 _Iya ini adalah sebuah balasan…_

 _BRUK_

 _Meiko Sudah mati,karena Aku memberi racun di makanannya…_

 _Entah mengapa Aku merasa lega_

 ** _Kamisama docchi o sabaku?_ _Watashi ga warui n da wa_**

 _Saat Mikuo-niisama pulang  
Ia terlihat sangat shock apa yang ada di hadapannya_

 _Entahlah_

 _apa karena_

 _Meiko-san yang berada di lantai dengan kulit membiru_

 _Atau aku yang yang menancapkan pisau ke lehernya_

 _End of flashback_

Ini semua salahku… apabila aku tidak mencintai Mikuo-niisama

Ini tidak akan terjadi

 ** _Yamete_ _Yamete_ _Yamete ... hakike ga suru_**

"Berhenti berpikiran seperti itu Miku!Kau menjijikan"  
"A-aku tidak tahu… AKU TIDAK MENGERTI!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi… aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi

Aku tidak mengerti…

 ** _Itsu made dooru de iru tsumori?_**

 ** _Asu wa mou kimete iru wa_ _Douse nani mo dekinai_**

"Sampai kapan kau akan menjadi Boneka?Yang tidak bisa apa-apa?yang hanya tau mengeliminasi dan menghancurkan?

Ucap gadis tersebut

Aku tertegun

"Aku…"  
"Lagi pula… hal ini tidak dapat di perbaikin… Kau bukan lah tuhan yang dapat menghidupkan manusia yang telah meninggal~"

 ** _Kowasu_ _Kowasu_ _Kowasu... shinjuu shimasho_**

"Ayo Kita bunuh diri"

AKu tidak mengerti apa yang aku baru saja katakan  
Namun sekilas aku dapat meilhatnya Tersenyum puas

 ** _Yagate nikushimi sae_** _ **...Nee ai e kawaru no?** _

**_I...to...shii_**

 ** _Ito...shii_**

Aku lalu megecup bibir Mikuo-niisama  
Sebuah kecupan penuh kebencian dan kasih saying  
Disisi lain… Wanita itu memeluk ku dari belakang

 **Oshiete Watashi wa dare ka?**

 **Oshiete Anata wa dare ka?**

 _ **Honto to uso ga Kiss shite subete ga umareru** _

"Katakan…Sebenarnya siapa Miku? Apakah itu aku? Atau kau?" Tanya ku  
"Siapa kau? Miku ku,Sayang?"

Ia memeluk ku dengan erat  
Pelukannya begitu hangat  
Lalu ia mencium ku dari belakang

Aku pun membiarkanya… aku sudah tidak peduli lagi

 ** _Konna no kiite'nai wa_ _Ara, kikarete'nai wa_**

 ** _Hayaku_ _Hayaku_ _Hayaku_ _Hayaku_**

 ** _Hayaku ... Koroshite hoshii_**

"Kau tidak menanyakan kenapa aku mencium mu?"  
"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi" ucap ku…

Aku berdiri…

Lalu menarik pisau yang ada di leher Mikuo-niisama

Lalu menyiapkannya di depan leher ku

" **Lakukanlah Miku ku,Sayang"**

 ** _Konna no shiranakatta wa_ _Konna ni zecchou made..._**

 ** _Atsuku_ _Fukaku_ _Tsuyoku_ _Tsuyoku Tsuyoku_ _Tsuyoku_**

Aku menusuk Leher ku

Rasanya sangat dingin namun juga menyakitkan  
Tapi disisi lain Aku merasa lega  
Terlepas dari segala sakit yang ku tanggung  
Perasaan saat mati itu

Sangat nyaman

 ** _Hontou ni nee itoshii sugite_ _Hayaku kowashitai wa_**

 ** _Kowase_ _Kowase_ _Kowase_ _K_ _owase ... Chiri sae nokoranai kurai_**

"Aku benar benar mencintai mu Miku… Kau sangat lah manis" ucap gadis itu

Lalu Ia Mencium dan melumat bibir ku  
Lalu ia membisikan

"Cepatlah mati Sayang~"

 ** _Mou dame ... anata igai_ _... Aise wa shinai wa_**

 ** _Suki yo_ _Suki yo_**

Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi  
Mataku terasa berat  
Aku pun merasa ini lah batas ku  
Ia pun melanjutkan bisikannya

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu Miku"

 **End**

* * *

HEYOOOO

1 tahun kena WB  
Dari Cerita komedi Banting stir jadi cerita dark gini  
Tolong jangan buang saya ke rawa hehe

Oke buat yang masih gak ngerti cerita ini gimana(2 dari 5 teman yang saia cekokin ini kagak ngarti jalan ceritanya) so kalo udah ngerti ini bias di-skip lalu lompat menuju kotak review :^)

Jadi ceritanya

Miku itu cinta ama kakak nya,Mikuo, nah Mikuo janji gak bakal ninggalin Miku,tapi gak lama Mikuo Pergi merantau, setelah bertahun-tahun, mikuo pulang bawa istri, dan Miku menganggap ini sebagai ingkar janji…

Akibat dari rasa iri,cemburu,benci,dan cinta tapi gak berani ngungkapinnya

Lahirlah IA, Sisi lain dari Miku

2 tahun berlalu

Miku udah gak kuat akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh Meiko dan Kaito

Lalu seperti yang di fic ini…

Miku sedang dalam krisis indentitas, dimana dia gak tahu siapa Dia sebenarnya aaand IA yang muncul dihadapan Miku ini cuman imaginer Miku aja, IA gak pernah hidup

Mungkin pernah liat di Animu-Animu soal mereka yang Bertarung melawan sisi lain dirinya…  
Ini gak beda jauh

Okay Mungkin ini aja buat hari

Review,Kritik dan Saran diterima sepenuhnya

* * *

Best regards dari Musang Favorit kalian

* * *

SEE YOU NEXT TIME~

Here Lies a Footprints of a Racoon...


End file.
